


Englishman

by earthphoenix (roughknuckles)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughknuckles/pseuds/earthphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Gellert POV on Albus, representing the best of his country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Englishman

"English." A young man with golden hair said with a sultry smile, "Sit here." He indicated to a spot next to him, passing his hand over the fabric gently. The school-aged young man pushed his hair out of his eyes so that he could better see the amber-haired Englishman.

Gellert was a flirt when it suited his purpose, and because of this, he had encountered a great verity of individuals. Italian brunets. Swedish blonds. Stocky Danish. Angular Russians.

But Englishmen were different.

Englishmen were at their best when they were tall and skinny like the Celts who originally inhabited the land, red-headed like the Viking explorers who traveled to the island, and proud (and slightly crazy) like the Romans who attempted to conquer those who came before them.

This is what Gellert saw in this Englishman.

Perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for thestralskinphoenixtears


End file.
